A Visit to A Friend
by Zerkon Terona
Summary: Blackquill has decided today will be the day he visits and old friend. But who is it? Read and find out! One-shot, post-DD (and please excuse the lame summary.)


**I apologize now if anyone feels OoC.**

* * *

Today was a very important day for Simon Blackquill.

To anyone else, today would be a relatively normal day, as it would usually be for him.

His office was in its normal condition, and the sun was shining outside his window. All in all, an average day.

However, today was the day he had finally decided to visit an important friend of his. A visit that was quite overdue.

Blackquill had never been an overly friendly man, by his or anyone else's standards. Even before he had been forced to go to prison, he hadn't been the most sociable man on the planet, due to his somewhat intimidating appearance. But towards those he _did _consider friends, he was a very loyal and dependable person.

That was why he had spent seven years in jail to protect Athena, and why he was now going back to the prison to visit this 'friend' of his.

Honestly, he'd rather not see the insides of it again, his sister's cell not withstanding.

However, this was something he had promised while he was in prison, and it was a promise he intended to keep. "An honorable samurai always keeps his promises, after all." he chuckled to himself,getting up to leave the office.

* * *

He didn't have a car or anything like that, so he decided to walk, which suited him fine. It gave Taka some fresh air, and he'd get to enjoy to scenery he had missed for seven years.

Thinking to himself, he counted himself lucky. There were many men and women in prison who would never see freedom like he had, the man that he was going to visit being one such person. He truly did feel sorry for the man, not that he wasn't guilty.

Taka brought him out of his musings with a small cry, alerting him to his surroundings. Out of instinct, he put a hand on his side, where the sheath of his blade was, preparing to counterattack, if necessary.

However, as he looked up, he saw only Apollo approaching him.

He relaxed somewhat.

"Hey Prosecutor Blackqui-aaaaugh!"

At that point, Taka decided to fly off of his shoulders and into Apollo's face, attacking him as he would usually do in court, as Apollo flinched suddenly.

"Ah, Justice-dono. It seems Taka felt like greeting you." He chuckled as Taka returned to his perch on his shoulder.

"…Your bird has a funny way of greeting people..."

He could swear Apollo had a bead of sweat hanging off his face, but he was probably imagining it.

"Well, perhaps he felt threatened by your 'horns'? He is a very good guard, isn't he?" He scratched Taka under the chin.

"Horns? Again? They're just hair spikes. They're not _that_ unusual, are they…?" he mumbled to himself.

Blackquill cleared his throat. "Either way, Justice-dono, did you need something? Or did you come out here to get acquainted with Taka's claws?" he half threatened.

"No no no! I…I just saw you and was wondering how you were doing. Yeah. That's totally why I'm out here." Apollo sheepishly nodded, hand on the back of his head.

"…If your blade is dull, don't bother to draw it."

"…As usual, I can't tell what you mean."

"I don't need a Mood Matrix to see that you're lying"

Apollo sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine. I have no cases at the moment, Athena's gone off…_somewhere_, she didn't say where." He gestured vaguely with his hand, " Trucy wants to saw me in half…_again_, and…Well, Phoenix has his girlfriend over at the moment and…I just don't want to be at the Agency right now."

"…And that's my problem how?"

"Well, I just saw you and you looked like you were headed somewhere. Figured I ask what you were doing and see if I could kill some time with you."

"Hmph…Do you _really_ want to know where I'm going, Justice-dono?" He said, giving a slightly evil smirk. He always enjoyed toying with other people, but Apollo was especially fun to mess with.

"Um…Now I'm not so sure…"

"Too late, Justice-dono. Once you've challenged someone to a duel, it is best to see it through to the end."

He turned around and began walking off.

"Come." He beckoned behind him.

"But wait, I still don't know where we're going!" He said, chasing after Blackquill.

* * *

Blackquill looked up. They had finally reached their destination.

As a prosecutor, he was allowed to have certain privileges, such as having the option of visiting a prisoner in a cell rather than through the glass of a visitor's center, the ability to gifts, given that they weren't dangerous of sneaking something in.

However, in any other context, the object he was bringing would be rather…odd.

Blackquill began to walk into the many rows and columns of the cells, Apollo following close behind. He knew the way by heart now, having walked it so many times.

… After all, they had shared that cell for the longest time.

Blackquill briefly stopped to say hello to his sister, who was also incarcerated here, along the way. After a short conversation, relaying that he would come talk to her more on the way out, he began walking.

"Wait, we're not here to see Aura?" Apollo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Justice-dono."

"Then who are we here to see?"

"My cellmate. He and I had shared that cell for six years. He was imprisoned here a year before me. He was different from many of the other prisoners. Out of all the prisoners he was one of two that, in spite of my insistence to the contrary, always believed I was innocent."

"Who was the other one?"

"Former Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye. She saw me, and when I related why I was in here, she later told me that she knew I was lying. She had said she knew the look of being willing to do anything to protect anyone, even if it meant taking the fall for them; after all, she had worn that look for a few years herself."

Apollo said nothing, only absorbing what he had just said.

"…He made me a request one day, that if I was ever freed, to bring him something from the outside. …That's why we're here."

"And what might that be?"

"This." Blackquill brought out a bag from one of his pockets.

Apollo looked over it thoroughly.

"…Wait…is this a bag of-?"

Apollo was cut off by an odd smell invading his nostrils.

"What's this smell?"

Not responding, Blackquill merely stopped and turned to the cell, having a guard open the door.

He gave the bag to his cellmate.

"I brought your special blend."

Blackquill smiled.

"…It's good to see you again, Godot-dono."

* * *

**This is something that I saw once, and thought it was a nice bit of head-canon; Godot and Blackquill being Cellmates.**

**Also, If it feels like the story hops around a bit, it's because these stories practically write themselves; I just come up with the base idea, and then start typing. I tried to make it entertaining, though.**

**Like it? Hate it? Be sure to let me know.**


End file.
